Caute
by sieg2013
Summary: Dua mutan yang melakukan tugas menjaga, berakhir dengan petaka


_Caute_

Tokoh:

· Bird-Brain

· Jubilee a.k.a

· Wolfsbane a.k.a Rahne Sinclair

Genre: Drama, Fantasy

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: X-Men dan New Mutants (Marvel)

Warning: **Dipersiapkan Heroes Chronicles Universe (Only Bird-Brain), Side Story dari 1973 dan Phantom Pain (AR), EYD, Tanda Baca, OOC**

Note: Ditunjukkan kepada senpai Yucchi Finare

Summary: Jubilee dan Wolfsbane tidak memahami bahasa Bird-Brain. Lantas bagaimana cara mengatasinya?

"Aku benci ayam! Kenapa sih Profesor menyuruh kita menjaga … kaya gini?" gerutu Jubilee.

"Sudahlah, terima saja, Jubilee. Lagian, aku dulu pernah dijuluki sebagai manusia serigala." Kata Wolfsbane

Jubilee pantas kesal. Bayangkan saja, dia seharian harus menjaga sebuah kubus berisi es padat. Dan di situ, ada seekor ayam raksasa dengan ekspresi senyum mengerikan. Mirip seperti Orang gila. Tidak hanya itu saja, Wolfsbane, anggota New Mutants lainnya, juga disuruh mengawasi gerakan Bird-Brain. Charles Xavier sedikit curiga kepada hewan itu. Apakah dia seorang kawan … atau musuh? Sementara Erik susah dihubungi via telepati. Dia yakin, bahwa helm anti telepati telah dipakai.

Ngomong-ngomong, mengenai Jubilee sendiri, sebenarnya merupakan anggota X-Men. Dia generasi kedua setelah Havok dan Banshee. Seandainya dia bergabung, pasti dianggap sebagai anggota tertua pertama. Selain itu, ada Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm dan Wolverine. Tim utama mereka tersebut memiliki kombinasi kuat. Bahkan, berbahaya di kalangan Pemerintah Amerika Serikat. Untungnya, Charles Xavier bisa membagi waktu antara New Mutants dan X-Men berkat tangan dingin Erik Lashner dan Cable atau nama aslinya Nathan Summers.

Jubilee sendiri masih mutan, sebelum menjadi seorang _vampire_. Nama aslinya Jubilation Lee. Mengenakan kacamata plasma dan bergaya ala 80an merupakan gaya khasnya. Meski begitu, dia mengklaim, bahwa sering tampil modis dan cantik di hadapan anggota X-Men. Sontak, semua orang langsung mual dan memandangnya sebagai orang aneh. Maklum saja, kekuatan dia mirip seperti _boomerang_. Yaitu kekuatan yang bernama _plasmoids_.

 _Energy_ tersebut mampu menciptakan layaknya kembang api. Selain itu, dia belajar banyak dari Forge. Untuk mengembangkan _energy_ kembang api, perlu menggunakan magnet terlebih dahulu, barulah melepaskannya. Terlihat jelas seperti kembang api warna warni. Tetapi, dia menyukainya. Dia jenius dalam menciptakan sebuah alat maupun senjata bagi X-Men. Karya nya memikat Charles untuk menjadi seorang mekanik dan guru. Bagi Jubilee, Forge merupakan orang yang asik diajak ngobrol.

Wolfsbane sendiri mirip seperti manusia serigala. Nama aslinya Rahne Sinclair. Pada awalnya, dia takut dengan kekuatan anehnya. Bahkan, memilih menjauh dari lingkungannya. Keluarganya mencoba untuk menyembuhkannya. Namun, usahanya sia-sia. Beruntung, Cable menemukan Rahne dan direkrut untuk menjadi seorang anggota New Mutants. Hasilnya tidak sia-sia. Dia menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dan sebuah gerbong dari kejaran para mafia, dan menangkap musuh terkuat, Viper.

"Tidak ada salahnya toh, hanya menjaga seekor ayam membeku." Bela Wolfsbane.

"Tapi aku tidak mau menerimanya. Aku ingin mengejar Pria yang bernama Roberto da Costa itu." Gerutu Jubilee

Dia menghela napas, mendengar keluhan dari Jubilee sendiri. Sifatnya memang periang. Tapi terkadang, menyebalkan jika tidak mempunyai pacar. Terakhir, Jubilee pacaran dengan pemain rugby, hingga berakhir putus. Alasannya, karena tidak tahan sifat Jubilee yang terlalu manja. Dia minta ini, minta itu, hingga tidak pernah ditabung uangnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menerimanya, silakan saja minta ganti orang lain. Masih banyak tuh kayak Cannonball yang siap membantumu kapan saja." Saran Wolfsbane.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Professor tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan dan kulakukan." Kata Jubilee ekspresi sedih.

Kemudian, Wolfsbane berdiri dan menepuk pundak Jubilee. Dengan senyuman dan giginya yang mirip serigala, dia berkata. "Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu. Tunggulah di sini."

Mau tidak mau dia benar. Jubilee hanya menunggu, melamun dan termenung menjaga seekor ayam beku. Kulitnya pun ayam pula. Tingginya sama kayak manusia, hanya sayapnya lebih lebar dari ayam biasa. Ayam itu seorang alien, yang ditemukan oleh Charles. Apalagi, dia mutan yang berbeda.

"Ayam, ayam. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gerutu Jubilee menatap patung ayam beku.

"Petok petok petok petok." Suara ayam muncul dalam kepala Jubilee.

Dia kaget dan bangkit berdiri. Jubilee merasakan ada yang aneh dengan ayam itu. Apakah dia memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan dirinya, yaitu seorang mutan. Ataukah alien, yang tidak berwujud? Karena itu, Jubilee mencoba sesuatu. Dia menggunakan _plasmoid_ untuk mengecek ayam beku. Pertama-tama, menggunakan pipa yang ada di sampingnya. Kemudian, melemparkannya ke patung ayam beku. Apabila mencair, maka hewan itu masih hidup. Tetapi jika sudah mati, maka Jubilee melaporkannya kepada Charles, bahwa ayam itu meninggal karena perbuatannya.

Namun, ayam itu masih hidup. Bahkan, pecahan es mulai retak. Secara tidak sadar, Jubilee membangkitkan hewan itu.

"Rahne, Rahne! Cepat kemari! Ayam itu sudah bangun!" teriak Jubilee.

Makhluk itu memukul sisa pecahan dalam dirinya hingga terbebas dari es. Dengan senyuman anehnya, Ayam itu menyentuh kedua pundak Jubilee dan mengamatinya. Ekspresi Jubilee pucat dan mencoba bertahan dari tatapannya. Dia memalingkan muka, ketika ayam melototi nya.

"Apa mau mu … monster?" kata Jubilee.

Wolfsbane membuka pintu ruangan sambil membawa jus apel. Betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika makhluk itu mencoba mendekati Jubilee. Rahne marah dan langsung menerkam ayam itu. Tapi, dia mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang.

"Kau! Kau apakan Jubilee, temanku?!" teriak Wolfsbane.

Ayam itu tersenyum licik. Dia terbang dan menghembuskan angina lewat kepakkan sayap miliknya. Jubilee membuka kedua telapak tangannya dan melepaskan _energy_ _plasmoid_. Tepat ke ayam tersebut.

"Petok petok petok!" ayam mundur selangkah.

Seolah tidak mau kalah dari mereka, makhluk ayam terbang dari atas langit. Kemudian menjatuhkan diri serta menggunakan sayap sebagai perisai dan senjata.

"Begitu ya. Sayap itu akan digunakan sebagai senjata. Jubilee, kita harus hati-hati." Kata Wolfsbane memperingatkan Jubilee.

"Aku tahu!" kata Jubilee waspada.

Sementara itu, ayam hanya berkata. "Bird-Brain."

"Bird … Brain?" Tanya Wolfsbane.

Jubilee sendiri tidak tahu siapa itu Bird-Brain. Yang jelas, dia adalah musuh yang harus dihentikan. Dirinya yakin, bahwa menjaga ayam itu dalam kondisi membeku merupakan keputusan tepat baginya.

Hanya saja, Bird-Brain tidak memikirkan hal itu. Dia hanya berkata. "Bird-Brain!". Langsung pergi begitu saja. Wolfsbane dan Jubilee bingung dengan pikiran ayam itu. Sebenarnya, maunya apa sih dia? _Pikir Jubilee_.

"Dia kabur! Kita harus—"

"Tidak perlu, anak-anak. Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Kata seorang pria berambut perak.

Pakainnya pun sama persis dengan grup New Mutants lainnya. Hanya, warna dominannya adalah biru muda. Mata kirinya terbuat dari _iron eye,_ di desain untuk membaca pergerakan musuh.

"Kalian berdua, ke kantorku sekarang." Perintahnya.

Dia adalah Nathan Summers. Julukannya Cable.

Beberapa menit kemudian …

Jubilee dan Wolfsbane menghadap kantor Cable. Kebetulan pula, kantornya didesain sebagus mungkin. Tampilannya garang, mirip Angkatan Darat Militer. Selain itu, _background_ dinding warna emas tua, dilengkapi meja dan kursi kantor. Jubilee dan Wolfsbane menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukannya Cable menanyakan kondisinya, malah dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Kalian ini bodoh! Mestinya Charles menyuruh kalian untuk menjaga ayam itu. Supaya tidak lari!" teriak Cable.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Kalian tahu, ayam itu sebenarnya disiapkan oleh Charles, untuk membantu misi kalian dalam menghadapi musuh terkuat." Kata Cable ekspresi marah.

"Maaf, ketua. Kami tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apalagi, Professor menyuruh kita, hanya menjaganya saja." Kata Wolfsbane.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Wolfsbane benar. Charles hanya menugaskan menjaga Bird-Brain. Tanpa Tanya asal usulnya. Cable menghela napas. Dia menatap kedua muridnya datar. Percuma saja memarahinya. Yang penting, harus segera ditemukan ayam itu.

"Maafkan kami, ketua Cable. Kami berjanji, akan menghentikan ayam itu." Kata Jubilee menyesal.

Sulit rasanya Cable memaafkan perbuatan mereka. Apalagi Jubilee. Dia terbukti melanggar disiplin. Diantaranya, tidak pernah mendengarkan latihan, teori hingga praktek. Namun, Charles tidak mau menyerah kepadanya, hingga Cable menyebut Jubilee sebagai _Caute_. Yang artinya Hati-hati. Maknanya, berhati-hati dengan mutan yang satu ini. Kurangnya disiplin dan belum memaknai kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah. Aku maafkan. Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu … mengenai ayam yang bernama Bird-Brain." Kata Cable.

Dia membuka _file_ berisi laporan di kertas dan memberikannya kepada Jubilee. Cable yakin, harus segera membentuk tim New Mutants generasi pertama. Tidak hanya itu, Charles juga menyiapkan generasi kedua X-Men. Tidak tahu siapa saja yang akan disiapkan olehnya.

"Bird-Brain. Dia merupakan _human-mutant_ dan satu-satunya makhluk yang asal usulnya alien. Orang tuanya merupakan manusia. Hanya beda kakek, karena merupakan seorang alien berbentuk ayam. Kekuatannya … terbang. Hanya itu saja, ketua?" Tanya Jubilee.

Cable mengangguk. Dia berdiri dan membuka pigura yang diketuai oleh ketiga pemimpin. Ada _safety box_ di balik pigura dan membuka kodenya.

"Semoga saja, musuhnya bukan orang itu." Kata Cable cemas.

"Orang itu?" Tanya Jubilee.

"Sebelumnya, kita bertiga hampir berhasil mengalahkannya. Cuma … dia bertahan hidup." Ujar Cable mengusap keringat di bagian wajah.

"Siapa orang yang ketua maksud?" Tanya Wolfsbane.

"Dia adalah … Apocalypse."

Tamat


End file.
